


In the Forest

by foureyedwriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ignis, Omega Prompto Argentum, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: When Gladio and Ignis are searching for Noctis and Prompto, Ignis goes into labor





	In the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I really enjoy writing omegaverse, so my first ever fic for this fandom is just that. 
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy!

“Prompto! Noctis!” Gladio shouts, trying to find his way through the trees and bushes. 

Ignis walks a few feet behind the Alpha, sighing. “If they were close we would hear them, don’t you think?” His hands are pressed to his lower back when Gladio comes to a stop.

“We need to find them.” Gladio states as if it weren’t obvious. “And then we need to get out of here. Are you okay?” He takes in Ignis in front of him, pregnant with his child and oh so gorgeous like this. 

Ignis huffs. “Yeah. I’m hungry, and my feet are killing me. Other than that I’m fine.”

“So, the usual.” Gladio grins and Ignis rolls his eyes.

“You said something about finding Noctis and Prompto?” The Omega walks past Gladio, following the path between greens. Some of the plants give off an eery light and the advisor would like to be out of here rather sooner than later. 

“Yeah. And a place to rest.”

“After we found them.”

“Iggy, don’t worry. We’ll find them soon.”

“Of course.” is all Ignis says, and they continue their search through the forest. 

There had been monsters around, but for the last hour or so they didn’t cross paths with anything-or anyone. Gladio gets more worried the longer they look for their lost comrades, and not only because of the possibility of something happening to them. It’s because of Ignis too, and their unborn child. They know it’s due any day now, and the plan was to find a nice place where Ignis could prepare to give birth.

It wasn’t planned that the Regalia runs out of gas in the middle of nowhere, or Prompto and Noctis getting lost on their search for food. Nor was it planned for him and Ignis to get lost in this forest. 

Ignis gasps and that pulls Gladio out of his thoughts, seeing him pausing in his steps. 

“Iggy?” Gladio is by his side in an instant, placing a hand on Ignis’ back. 

Ignis smiles tightly at Gladio. “It’ll be time soon.”

“Fuck. Are you having contractions?”

“For a while now, but it’s getting worse.”

“What do you mean for a while now? How long, Iggy? You’re supposed to tell me these things!” Gladio looks at his Omega who just shrugs.

“Since this morning. But you know as well as I do that this can take some time. I didn’t think we would be lost in a forest, though.” Ignis admits.

Gladio snorts. “Yeah, sure. We… we need to find a safe spot then, right? We’re not prepared for this.”

“I know, Gladio. But we’ll manage. As for finding a spot, it might still take hours. So we can just as much look for Noctis and Prompto too.”

“I want my Omega to be comfortable while giving birth. Is that too much to ask for?” 

“In the middle of a forest, our prince and Prompto missing? Maybe.” Ignis says dryly. “It’s not as if it’s urgent yet.”

“I’d still feel better if we found a nice spot for you.” Gladio says, and Ignis’ expression softens.

“It’ll be okay. Omegas are having pups for as long as this world exists. And under worse circumstances too.”

“Still that’s nothing I want for my mate.” Gladio says, kissing Ignis on the lips. “Let’s go.”

“As you wish.”

They continue their way through the forest without really knowing where they’re going. The light is casting shadows on the ground, the twilight between the trees not giving away the time of day. They don’t know for how long they walked when they arrive at a lake, the water shimmering purple.

“There’s a cottage.” Gladio says, turning towards Ignis who leans against a tree. “Let me go and check if it’s safe.” He steps closer to his mate, placing a hand on his round belly. “It feels so hard…”

“Contraction.” Ignis breathes. His hand covers Gladio’s. “Be careful. We didn’t see anyone here but you never know.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Gladio grins, and is off towards the cottage. 

Ignis lets out a long breath, sliding down to the ground. It’s soft with the moss covering it but he has no no sense for that. The last few hours the contractions became stronger and more frequent, and he isn’t sure how much longer he can walk. He’s just working through another contraction when Gladio returns to his side, crouching down next to him. 

“It’s safe. A little dusty, but it has a bed and a fireplace.” Gladio says, brows furrowed by the sight of his Omega in pain. 

Ignis nods. “Okay. Okay. Help me up?”

Gladio helps him to his feet, and Ignis freezes at the rush of warm liquid running down his legs. “Iggy?”

“My water just broke.” Ignis says.

“It’s really going to happen soon.”

“Yeah.”

Gladio’s eyes sparkle as he kisses Ignis temple. “Let me get you inside.”

The cottage is small and just as dusty as Gladio said, the little windows blinded by dirt. But it seems safe enough, and Ignis is glad they found this place--even though they still didn’t find Noctis or Prompto. 

One problem after the other, though. After his water broke the contractions feel much more intense, and Ignis focusses to just breathe through the pain while Gladio prepares a fire, heats up water, and pulls the duyts sheets off the bed. He finds some cleaner ones in one of the drawers, and puts them on the bed. 

Ignis is walking slowly through the room, stopping whenever a contraction hits to work through it. This is how Gladio knows they’re getting closer.

“Do you want to lie down?”

“Not yet.” Ignis says, hands against the wall and slowly circling his hips as if to relieve some pressure. His belly is hanging low in his hips.

“Want me to help you out of your pants? Must be uncomfortable with how wet they are.” Gladio offers. Ignis agrees to that and so Gladio does just that, putting the soiled pants to the side. He’s by Ignis side to give him water, and to wipe the sweat from his face as time ticks by. “What can I do to help you, Iggy?”

Ignis shakes his head weakly, rocking back and forth where he stands. “You’re here. That’s… that’s good.” He groans with the next contraction. “Gladio,” he hisses. “I’m… I’m gonna be sick…”

Gladio’s eyes widen, and he tries to find something to catch it, but to no avail as Ignis throws up just where he stands, soiling his shirt in the process. “Oh, darling,” Gladio coos, helping Ignis to step away from the puddle of vomit on the ground. “Let us sit you on the bed get you clean, yeah?”

Ignis whimpers, clutching his belly. “Okay…” After getting rid of the ruined shirt, and Gladiio gently wiping off the vomit from Ignis’ skin, the Omega grabs Gladio’s upper arm tightly. “Gladio, I need this to stop. By the Six. I need this to stop…”

It breaks Gladio’s heart to hear the exhaustion and tiredness in Ignis’s voice, and he pulls him close, sitting next to him on the bed. “It’ll be over soon, Iggy. You’ll see. And then we’ll meet our little pup.”

Ignis tenses in his hold with the next contraction, not trying anymore to hold the sounds of distress and pain back. “Nngh. It hurts, Gladio... “ He tries to change position but with the force of the contraction he can barely move, so his groan trails off into a whimper. 

“I know, Iggy. I know. Do you want to lie down? On all fours?” They had had conversations about how they wanted the birth to go, but this is so far away from any plan they had Gladio is at a loss.

“I need it to stop. I can’t… Gladio, I--ahh!” Ignis screams with the force of the pain coursing through his body, filling up his whole being.

Gladio maneuvers the Omega onto the bed, seeing him curling up around his huge belly and whimpering in pain. “Not much longer now, Iggy. I promise.” He takes off Ignis’ glasses before they can get broken in everything that’s happening and places them on the table near the fireplace. 

His hand runs through Ignis’ sweaty hair and down his back, feeling his muscles tense with a new contraction. “I’d take all that from you if I could, but you can do this, Iggy. It’s for our pup.”

“I know,” Ignis pants. “We’ll meet our pup soon.”

Gladio squeezes Ignis’ hand, leaning down to kiss him briefly. “Yeah, we will.”

It gets worse to watch from there; Ignis squirming in the sheets, and trembling with the pain. Every pained sound feels like a stab to Gladio’s guts and yet he knows it’s a miracle that’s happening right here. They’ll be parents soon.

“Can you,” Ignis asks after another few hours. “Can you help me onto my knees, please? I… I think I need to push.”

Gladio kneels in front of Ignis on the bed, Ignis’ arms around his shoulders and the Omega on his knees as well. His head rests against Gladio’s chest as he waits for the next contraction. It’s not optimal since Gladio has to make sure to catch the baby once it’s born, but he’s pretty sure they still have some time until then. 

Ignis pushes with the next contraction, gasping and moaning. His knuckles are white from how tightly he grabs the fabric of Gladio’s shirt. He doesn’t care he’s naked in all this, just wants it so badly to stop, to be over, for the pain to just please stop. 

He feels the child move, the pain intensifying once more. He can’t help but scream as he feels the head of their pup stretch him impossibly wide, the burn of it making him tear up. But as the head slides back with the end of the contraction, he just slumps against Gladio with a whimper. 

Gladio starts to get worried when there’s no progress after a while, Ignis screaming in pain and pushes getting weaker, energy starting to fade. “Iggy.” he tries. “Ignis. Listen. You have to help our pup now, okay?”

Ignis trembles in his hold, exhaustion starting to take over. He nods weakly against Gladio’s chest. 

The door to the cottage flies open when Ignis is in the middle of pushing with the next contraction, and Gladio’s gaze snaps up, muscles tensing.

“Ignis!” Noctis cries out and rushes to the bed where the Omega struggles through labor. Prompto has the mind to close the door behind them, and follows the prince to the bed.

“No-Noct. P-Prompto.” Ignis stammers. “You… are you… okay?”

“Specs, yes.” Noctis assures.

“I could use some help.” Gladio says, smile tight. “Good you found us.”

“I saw the lake and wanted to go fishing.” Noctis says. He gently touches Ignis’ swollen belly, his cold hands pleasant on heated skin. “And then we heard the screams. Specs, you’re almost there.”

Ignis closes his eyes with a sigh. “Yeah…”

“We’re here now.” Prompto says. “Do you want me to hold your hand?” The Omega smiles at Ignis.

Ignis closes his hand around Prompto’s, and with the next contraction he’s pushing again. Noctis’ hands are still on his belly, feeling the pup being pushed down. The prince is probably the only other Alpha Gladio would accept close to his mate right now.

“Great job, Ignis. Don’t stop now, okay?” Prompto encourages. 

Ignis pushes for quite a while, whimpering and screaming and yelling, but the return of Noctis and Prompto seems to have given him new energy. He works through the pain, feels Gladio close to him, Prompto’s encouraging words, and Noctis’ quiet presence, and finally the head of the baby is born. He pants through the burn of being stretched open so wide, and with the next push their pup slides out of him and into Noctis’ waiting hands.

The cry that fills the cottage is like music.

“It’s a girl, Specs. It’s a girl.” Noctis says, taking a towel from the table to clean the newborn while Gladio carefully eases Ignis into the pillows. 

“So well done, Iggy. I’m so proud of you.” Gladio whispers, kissing Ignis’ face. 

Ignis holds out his arms for their little daughter, limbs a bit shaky after the last hours, but he’s smiling. “Let me hold our daughter.”

“Welcome to the world.” Prompto smiles, exchanging a look with Noctis. 

“Welcome, little one.” Ignis whispers, totally enchanted by the little being in his arms. 

“She’s so pretty.” Gladio whispers.

“Of course. She’s ours.” Ignis says. “Welcome, Rose.”

Noctis and Prompto step back a bit to give the new family a moment for themselves. Prompto’s gaze is soft as it rests on the little pup. Noctis embraces him from behind.

“It’s a miracle.” Noctis says, and Prompto hums. 

“It is.”

“Would you want that, too?” asks Noctis.

Prompto snorts. “You’re the prince. Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“With you? Always.” Noctis says, and the next moment their lips meet for a passionate kiss. 

Ignis and Gladio are too lost in their little universe to pay much attention to their friends right now, but that’s okay. 

Everything is better than okay.


End file.
